Up In Flames
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Clara Stilinski and Derek Hale were high school sweethearts, they were each other's firsts and they loved each other until Paige came along and Derek left her. But Clara wasn't the only one that Derek left, he also left the tiny life that they created together and was growing inside of Clara.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Violet Stilinksi shakes her little head, her thick black hair waving about. Her small hands land on her hip as she gives her mother her fiercest glare.

"What is it, baby?" Clara placed the last pop-tart on Violets plate, her lips threatening to twitch upwards at the sight of the six year old.

"I'm not going"

"Baby you have too"

"No!" Violet climbed off of her chair and proceeded to stomp back to her room, making sure to slam it on her way in.

"I thought that was only meant to happen when she started her teens"

It was the start of a new school year. Clara was going to be starting her first teaching job and Violet would be starting first grade- something she was clearly not looking forward too.

Clara knew it was nerves, her baby never normally has strops of tantrums. School normally excited Violet, she looked forward to seeing her friends, but not this year apparently.

She was stressed enough as it is, she was starting her first day at Beacon Hills High as a teacher and not a student and she didn't need a stropy six year old.

Thinking quickly she sent a quick text to the one person she knew that could cheer her moody daughter up quickly; Stiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Monkey, lets get you too school" Stiles Stilnski clutched his nieces hand in his own as he walked her to the front steps of the school.

He kneels down, his knees digging painfully into the bumpy concrete.

"Now listen here, Monkey. You go in their and just be your self! tell them all about your favorite Star Wars characters and how you want to be a dancer when your older and tell them all about your cool uncle Stiles"

The little girl giggled, playfully pushing her uncles shoulder.

"You will be fine. Just be your self" He taped her nose. Clara watched as uncle and niece conversed, she smiled and waved at her daughter as she finally walked up to the gate.

"Do i need to give you the same speech?" Stiles stands next to her. He turns to his sister "Because you will be an awesome teacher. You have nothing to worry about. You can tell them all about your favorite Star Wars character and how cool your brother Stiles is..." He trails off

Clara snorts throwing her arm around Stiles shoulder "Come on, nerd"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"I am very happy that you decided to take this job, Clara" The principle of Beacon Hills High beamed at his new employee. "I'm sure you will be an asset to this school and too the English department"

Clara smiled shyly, keeping her head down to look at her fidgeting hands. "Thank you, Sir. I hope i can excel at being a teacher here"

"I'm sure you will"

Being a student teacher, Clara had to have a supervisor with her for her first week. Which added to the nerves.

Her first class of the day just so happened to have her brother in it so it eased her nerves just a bit.

Clara walked in front of the black board, facing the class that stared back at her with nothing but boredom in their eyes.

"Hello class, my name is Miss Stilinski and i will be your new English teacher" from the corner of her eye she could see Stiles giving her a thumbs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The class was quite as they copied down the notes that Clara jotted on the blackboard for them.

The supervising teacher sat in the corner of the class room, writing down notes on Clara's performance. Notes that would go to the principle at the end of the week.

The headmaster chooses this moment to walk into the quite classroom with a young girl behind him.

The girl with her dark locks and snow white pale skin looked like a classic beauty someone Clara would be envious of if she'd have been younger.

"Class this is our new student Allison Argent, please maker her feel welcome" The principle gives a brief nod to Clara as he makes his way out.

"There is a seat behind Mr McCall" Clara pointed out to the flustered girl.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Clara whipped the blackboard clean, making sure no chalk remained on the board.

"Miss Stilinski" The supervising teacher approached Clara, clipboard in hand.

"You did very well today, Miss Stilinski, keep this up and the principle will be getting a sparkling review about you"

"Thank you! I'll be sure to keep it up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stiles. Where are you?" Clara passes the front of her car. She had taken Stiles to school which means she to take him home, which was easier said than done.

"Sorry, Clara. I'm on my way. Before you drop me home do you think you could do me a favour?"

Clara frowned "What favour?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you dropped your inhaler, last night looking for a dead body…"

"Yeah" Scott mumbles, his feet kicking the dead leaves beneath him.

Clara Scoffs "God, you too are so stupid" She holds onto Stiles shoulders as she makes her way across the rocky stream"

"Maybe the killer moved the body" Stiles suggests

Clara stops walking and looks back at her younger brother with wide eyes "The killer could still be here?"

Stiles turns to her and nods "Well yeah, he or she could be"

"God! Stiles! You two are going to get me killed!"

Scott crouched down, searching through the leaves "If the killer did move the body, I hope he left my inhaler" he looks up at his companions "Those things are like … eighty bucks"

Clara looks through the rusty coloured leaves by her feet.

Stiles jumps startles "Oh my…!" he taps Clara's shoulder and nudged Scott with his foot.

Clara's attention went to her brother. She followed his angry eyes to a man. A man that looks airily similar to her ex-boyfriend. Derek Hale.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

They stared at each other, not even breaking eye contact as the dark haired man threw Scots inhaler at him, and Clara didn't even flinch. Derek Hales deep green eyes stared into Clara Stilinski's blue, neither breaking the dramatic contact.

Well not until Stiles cleared his throat alerting the two young adults and stopping their staring contest.

"Clara" Clara finally looks down, she could already feel the anger coursing through her veins, threatening to bubble to the surface. She wanted to scream, yell, shout, hit or do anything to him to convey how angry and betrayed she felt but she couldn't. She didn't have the nerve. She was a coward.

"This is private property" Derek moves his eyes towards the two boys accompanying his high school sweetheart.

"Stiles" Clara whimpers, her brother finally taking notice of her expression "I'm going to wait in the car"

Clara heard her brother mumble out a response but she didn't look back as she headed towards the car. Her head up and face forward she ignored the calls of her brother and his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles and Scott didn't talk about Derek to Clara on the way home, in fact no one talked about anything on the drive to drop Scott home.

Stiles tapped the steering wheel as he glanced at his older sister. Scott has just been dropped off and the silence in his jeep was getting too much for him to handle.

Clara could feel her younger brother's stares but couldn't bring herself to speak.]She needed to process the fact that the father of her daughter was back in town. She just needed sometime.

"Stiles" Clara brakes the silence

"Yeah"

"I just need some time alone, do you mind picking up Violet and taking her back to dads?"

Stiles didn't hesitate "Yeah … yeah sure. I don't mind picking my favourite Jedi up"

"Thanks Stiles"

"Don't mention it"


End file.
